criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Freezing Sun
Night of the Freezing Sun is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-eighth case of the game. It is the fourth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Markle Metropolis. Plot After the events of Christmas, The team quickly went to the ice lake to catch the criminal only to discover the body of newly arrived tourist and newspaper owner Gorden Loochester, his neck slashed. The team was interrupted by a news reporter Justin Gumeant who said that Gorden was still alive at the News Hall, They quickly ran there and they saw "Gorden Loochester" coming out and giving a report update. After he left, The team started looking for a way in and found a hidden brick that opened a secret door, which led the detectives to question Gorden about the confusing case. They also interrogated the victim's friend Oliver Umar before Gorden told them that someone had trashed his office. The team went to the victim's office only to find it empty, however clues helped them to make more suspects. They talked to young lady Harriet Mortimer, photographer Julia Cedar before finding out about Justin's news article which attacked Gorden. They later talked to the Oliver about him murdering his brother. They found the murder weapon, an icicle before Gorden revealed that he was going to sue the Berrini Police for saying that he was dead. They talked to him and then went to Gorden's office where they found leads to talk to Harriet about the contract. They also talked to Julia about the picture she took of the victim before they arrested Gorden for the murder. Gorden didn't reveal his true motive at first but very slowly, Gorden revealed that he thought that his real twin brother was an imposter. Lewis, which turned out to be Gordan's brother, was ran over as a child. When he woke up thinking he was Gorden, their parents split. He didn't understand why but when he saw the real Gorden, he was angry which led Lewis to confront him by asking him why he wasn't dead. After an argument, it ended in Lewis killing Gorden because he thought Gorden was his long dead brother. Since Lewis was not mentally well enough to go to the courtroom, they phoned the judge who said that the best thing to do was to send him to the Parinaita asylum. Astrid and the player agreed and waited for the right doctors to escort Lewis to the asylum. He thanked the player and Astrid for everything they did for him and then he left. After the team sent Lewis back to Parinaita for the murder of his brother, the team looked into the heist and found out that Julia had taken pictures of some of the people involved. When they requested to give the pictures, Julia revealed that she had lost them in Gorden's office. Upon finding them, they looked though the database and found one of the helpers, a man by the name of Jim McVine. They went and questioned him about the heist but he refused to say a single thing, leading to him being arrested for helping the heist. Meanwhile, Imani came to the player for help about closing the Loochester News after it was revealed that the owner was dead. At the newspaper, the duo found a lot of unpaid taxes as well as proof that the newspaper had written many lies, leading to consequences that could have been unrepairable. When the player presented the evidence, Chief Crosby informed the mayor and made sure that the Loochester News would be closed for good. After learning more about the heist, the chief told us to keep a eye out for anything related to the heist as well as finding Mitch Fox while they are preparing for the New Year Eve celebrations. Summary Victim *'Gorden Loochester' (found with his neck slashed at the ice lake) Murder Weapon *'Icicle' Killer *'Gorden Loochester' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect reads the Loochester News Profile * The suspect is left-handed *The suspect reads the Loochester News Appearance * The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect reads the Loochester News Profile * The suspect is left-handed *The suspect reads the Loochester News Appearance * The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect reads the Loochester News Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has A- blood. *The killer reads the Loochester News. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Tissue; New Suspect: Justin Gumeant) *Talk to Justin Gumeant about the murder. *Go with Justin to determine that Gorden is alive. (New Crime Scene: Newspaper Hall) *Investigate Newspaper Hall. (Clues: Pile of Newspapers, Victim's Phone) *Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Blueprints Revealed; New Suspect: Gorden Loochester) *Question "Gorden Loochester". *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Emails; New Suspect: Oliver Umar) *Ask Oliver Umar about the emails to the victim. *Examine Bloody Tissue. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Ripped Jacket, Broken Metal, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Ripped Jacket. (Result: Strange Tube) *Analyze Strange Tube. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Harriet Mortimer; New Crime Scene: Newspaper Hall Table) *Question Harriet about the gems. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Medal; New Suspect: Julia Cedar) *Talk to Julia Cedar about Gorden's murder. (Attribute: Julia is left-handed) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Justin's Article) *Speak to Justin about his news article on the victim. (Attribute: Justin is left-handed) *Investigate Newspaper Hall Table. (Clues: Trash Bin, Icicle) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Ripped Newspaper) *Examine Ripped Newspaper. (Result: Murder Article) *Question Oliver about the murder of his own brother. (Attribute: Oliver is left-handed) *Examine Icicle. (Result: Wet Paper) *Analyze Wet Paper. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Icicle; Attributes: The killer reads the Loochester News, Justin reads the Loochester News, Oliver reads the Loochester News, Harriet reads the Loochester News, Gorden reads the Loochester News) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Quiz Gorden about him suing the police. (Attribute: Gorden is left-handed) *Investigate Gorden's Desk. (Clues: Broken Camera, Faded Contract) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Gorden's Photo) *Ask Julia Cedar why she took photos of the victim. (Attribute: Julia reads the Loochester News) *Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Baby Photo) *Examine Baby Photo. (Result: Harriet Identified) *Question Harriet about the contract. (Attribute: Harriet is left-handed) *Investigate Boat in the Ice. (Result: Victim's Pocket Watch, Victim's Cane) *Examine Victim's Pocket Watch. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Examine Victim's Cane. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (4/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (4/6) *Ask Julia about her photos concerning the heist. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Newspaper Hall. (Clue: Folder of Photos) *Examine Folder of Photos. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Jim McVine Identified) *Arrest Jim McVine for being involved in the heist. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Imani about what she wants to talk about. *Investigate Gorden's Office. (Clues: Ripped Newspaper, Locked Filing Cabinet) *Examine Ripped Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Ask Justin Gumeant about the newspaper and its lies. (Reward: Gorden's Cane) *Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. (Result: Faded Files) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Finances) *Analyze Finances. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby about all of the stuff to do with the Loochester News. (All tasks must be completed) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis